bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Turkey Hunt In The Turkey Dimension
Plot The guppies and Tiff visited the turkey dimension to try to get a turkey. But five turkey look-a-likes are trying to hunt for a Guppy. But Turkey look-a-like Deema and Turkey look-a-like Tiff are vegetarians and they don’t want to look like the others. Will they help Tiff and The Guppies get back home for Thanksgiving before the Guppies and Tiff became the human being special for the turkeys. Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies excited for Thanksgiving.) * Molly: “This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever.” * Gil: “You know it.Today’s Thanksgiving.” * Deema: “I can’t wait to have some turkey.” * Goby: “Me Too.” * Nonny: “I can’t wait.” * Oona: “Me neither.” * Tiff: “Mom and Dad told us that the turkey will be ready in one hour.” * Molly: “That gives us enough time to go to the turkey Dimension.” (Molly presses a button and a portal appears.) * Molly: “Setting the dial to the Turkey Dimension.” * Tiff: “Ya think my parents will wonder where we are.They’ll be so worried if we disappear.” * Molly: “Don’t worry guys.Time will stand very still while we’re gone.They’ll never know that we’ve disappeared.Besides, we’ll be back by the time the turkey’s done.” (The Guppies went through the portal and they landed in the Turkey Dimension.They heard a loud gurgling sound.) * Tiff: “What was that.” (The rumbling noise was heard again.) * Molly: “That was my stomach.” * Deema: “We’d better be careful.Any loud noises would trigger the turkeys’ attention.” (They swam over and watched the turkeys who looked like the Guppies and Tiff.) * Turkey Gil: “This is the life.” * Turkey Goby: “Thanksgiving.” * Turkey Nonny: “The holiday that was first celebrated back in the 1620s.” * Turkey Molly: “But where are the human being special when you want it.” (Molly’s stomach growled and that triggers the turkeys’ attention.) * Turkey Oona: “Finally.At last.Human beings.” * Molly: “I think now’s a good time to run.” * Turkey Gil: “Someone get them.” * Turkey Deema: “No thanks.” * Turkey Tiff: “We rather have the corn.” (The Guppies ran from the turkeys as fast as they could.) * Tiff: “The portal.We’re going to make it.” (Suddenly The portal closed and the Guppies failed to jump back home.) * Turkey Gil: “Looks like it’s time to roast some human beings(Gobbles).” (In the kitchen.The Guppies and Tiff are hung up.They had ropes around their wrists and they’re hanging on the line.) * Molly: “This is bad.Now we’re about to become the human being special for the turkeys.” (Turkey Molly entered the kitchen.) * Turkey Molly: “Time to slice and dice those turkeys.Now where’s that knife.” (Turkey Molly looks for the knife while Turkey Tiff and Turkey Deema grabbed the Guppies off the line.) * Turkey Molly: “Aha.Here they are(Gobbles)What the...(Gobbles crazily.).” (Turkey Tiff and Turkey Deema helped the Guppies untie the ropes.) * Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Holiday themed episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes